


Destroya

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Children, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This girl was kidnapped many years ago by the same man that kidnaps Gerard. She has no idea who she is or where she is from. She has been his slave for years and he has rapped her more times then she can count. She can barely speak in full sentences and knows she is completely broken. Gerard becomes very intrigued by her and before he knows what is happening he is for falling for the innocence of his Pretty Petunia. What will happen? Will Gerard and Petunia survive?</p><p>**This was actually a dream that I had. Maybe I should eat before I go to bed and then I won't have these wacky dreams.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I spend most of my time in the shadows. I don't want to be seen. I am not worthy of the sunlight. He tells me that often as I mull about the apartment. I don't know how old I am or even what my name is anymore. It had all faded all those years ago when he stole me from my parents. As I got older, he stopped touching me as much and I was expected to cook for him, clean and stay out of his way. The only time that he touched me now was when he was completely wasted. He'd find me where ever I was hiding, which most of the time I was in a closet in the hall, he'd drag me out by my hair, pick me up and throw me down on the bed. He would then proceed to rape me and when he was done, he'd hold me close to him and I would just wait for him to fall back to sleep to go back to my closet.

The last month things had been different though. He barely spoke to me or touched me for that matter. He never complained about the food that I cooked and he wasn't drinking. From the bits and pieces that I picked up, I realized that he was planning another kidnapping. I was actually scared. Was he looking for another me? Did he want to replace me? And if he replaced me, what would he do with me? Throw me out? Or worse kill me? It scared me even more then he did on a normal basis.

Then there came a night where he didn't come home. I sat at the table with the cold food all night, never moving and just waiting for him. The next day around mid morning, he walked through the door and he saw me sitting at the dining room table with the food. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath and walked into the room. "I'm sorry, I should of told you that I wasn't coming home." This was even more out of the ordinary for me because he had never apologized to me in the entire time that I had been here with him. "I am going to clear this up. You go take a shower and change. We have somewhere to go."

I did what I was told but I was a bit apprehensive about it because this was all unusual behavior from him. I showered and changed. Then I walked out into the living room. Watching him, I realized that he had packed a couple of bags. One was for him and one was for me. He looked at me briefly, then grabbed the bags and I followed him out of the apartment. It wasn't like him to take me out. It had probably only happened three times since I had been with him and this was the third time. He drove down streets that I had never seen before, not that I knew where were because I didn't even know where I was from. 

I was nervous and filled with more fear then had been in a long time. Was he just going to drop me somewhere? Leave me alone. Leave me to fend for myself. Leave me to die. He suddenly turned a left down a long windy driveway and pulled up in front a giant house. Looking out the window, my eyes tried to take it all in but it was simply impossible to do. He got out of the car, grabbing our bags and I followed suit. My eyes were still on the house and I fell going up the stairs but as I got up my eyes still were on the enormous house. I was numb to anything that could physically hurt me anymore and falling was one of those things because it happened more then I could count.

Walking through the front door, my eyes fell onto the chandelier in the foyer and then traveled all over. I had only ever caught glimpses of these kinds of houses on television. Because I wasn't looking where I was going, I walked right into him. You have to realize by now that I don't know his name. He never told me and he never called himself anything. I found that in my thoughts I often called him Destroya because it felt accurate and because he had destroyed me all these years and made me into the wretch that I am.

He still hadn't said anything to me and I watched him go up this long flight of stairs. I followed a bit further behind and when I got to the top of stairs, I heard him talking to someone else. There was another man's voice. I walked to just outside the door and I listened. "How do you think you are going to pull this off? Someone is bound to come looking for me." The other man said to him.

I heard a slapping noise, knowing it too familiar and meaning he had slapped him across the face. "Do not concern yourself with that, don't concern yourself with anything. You will know all in due time." He said and I moved to the other side of the outside of the door, right before he came out and exited back down the stairs. He had other things to worry about and at the moment, I was furthest from his mind.

As quiet as I could I slipped into the room, I saw the man tied down on the bed and I was intrigued. This was the first man I had been around beside Destroya himself and I wanted to know more. I walked closer and he must've saw me. "Who are you?" He asked me, as I walked up next to him and I looked down upon him. He looked nothing like Destroya and I realized this man was the definition of handsome. "Did he bring you here?" He asked me another question. I nodded my reply. "What is your name?"

"No name," I said softly and he probably could just make it out.

"You have no name?" I shook my head no. He was really looking at me and it made me uncomfortable. "How old are you?"

"Dun know," I said in reply then hesitantly reached out, touched his cheek and pulled back quickly.

"Are you his daughter?"

"No, destroya, took me," I told him while I touched his hair.

"He kidnapped you, how long ago?"

"Long time," I said still poking him and touching him.

"Will you untie me?"

"No," I said shaking my head fast, "destroya hurt me." That was when I heard him coming down the hall, I turned, running to the closet, opened the door and went in.

"That fucking girl will be the death of me," he said coming back into the room and looking around.

"Did you lose something?"

He shot him a look, "mind your business, no one asked you." He said turning and stomping back out of the room.

I opened the closet door slowly and crept back over to the bed, looking down at the man again. "Name?" I questioned him.

"My name is Gerard."

"Gerard, Gerard," I said running it over my tongue.

"Do you want me to give you a name?"

I forced a slight smile on my face, "yes, please," I said to him.

"Do you like flowers?" He asked me.

"Yes," I told him.

"I am going to call you Petunia then. Pretty Petunia."

"Pretty?" I questioned him.

"You are very pretty Petunia," he said. I felt my cheeks burn and I reached up and touched them which caused him to chuckle a bit. I looked over at him and raised my fingers up touching his lips. "Have you been around anyone but him?"

"No, destroya only man."

"Destroya?" He questioned her realizing she had used it more then once.

"Destroy me," she said looking down at herself.

Gerard nodded in understanding. "He stole your life and your innocence."

I nodded looking up at him. "Rape me," I said.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Petunia, one day, I will get you out of this."

"Die," I said pointing at myself and I turned back and went into the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

He ordered me to make dinner for him and Gerard. Then made me go upstairs, sit him up and feed him. I did this three times a day. Plus, I was directed to take him to the bathroom, to help him go and I had to assist with his showers. It got to the point that I actually felt comfortable with Gerard and I liked when he talked to me. He made me feel warm and fuzzy and I had never felt that way before in my life about anything or anyone, that I could remember. He was also teaching me things, like new words and how to make proper sentences.

"Go ahead try it," he said said laughing softly.

"How much wood, could a woodchuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood."

He laughed, "see you got it, no need to feel ashamed of your self. Petunia, you are not stupid at all."

I blushed again at what he said. I only knew what blushing was because he taught that to me too. That was when destroya walked into the room. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He said making me hang my head and run towards the closet. I opened the door and went in. "You can try to win her over all you want, she won't set you free."

Gerard looked at him. "If that was what I was trying to do, don't you think I would have tried by now? Someone has to be nice to her. She is a sweet innocent little  
girl."

"Enough! You just remember that girl belongs to me."

"People don't belong to people," Gerard shot back at him.

He stomped over to the bed and backhanded him across the face. "You will learn not to talk back to me."

He licked his lip tasting the blood there, "what do you even want with me? I can give you money, anything you want. Yet you leave me, tied here on a bed."

"Oh, I already have your money, Gerard, and soon this will all be mine," he said laughing, turning and walking out of the room.

I snuck out of the closet after a bit of destroya leaving and went to the bathroom. I got a facecloth, wet it with cold water and rung it out. Then made my way over to Gerard, I wiped his lip and held it there.

"Thanks," he said a bit muffled.

"I got used to being hit," I said, "I had to take care of myself for so long," I said looking off into space.

"Listen," Gerard said drawing the attention back to him. "You are not alone anymore. You and I are going to get out of this. I promise you."

"What if we don't?" I asked. "I mean, I always thought that if he didn't need me around that he would just kill me. He doesn't care about me or you, we're just, I don't know what the word I am looking for is."

"Collateral damage," Gerard said.

"What does that mean," I asked as I moved the facecloth to another part and put it back on his lip.

"It means that, when we he doesn't need us anymore he would basically through us away without a second thought, even if it means he would kill us."

"Then I think, those might be the right words."

"Listen to me, Petunia, I need you to do me a favor next time he goes out. The next time he leaves, I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay, Gerard," I said and took the facecloth to rinse it out.

*****

That night he came looking for me. He pulled open the door to my closet, yanked me out by the hair and dragged me out of the room. Gerard was yelling at him, protesting even but destroya ignored him and kept on doing what he was doing. I was in another bedroom and he threw me down on the bed. "So, you like that pretty boy, huh?" He was so drunk, that the smell coming from his breath was intoxicating. He ripped my clothes, then held my hands over my head and pushed himself inside of me. I didn't try to push him off or fight him. He still smacked me across the face as if I was and when he came he pulled out, cumming all over me. I crawled my way to the shower, took my clothes off and washed myself off. Then put some clean clothes on and walked back into the bedroom that Gerard was in.

"Are you okay?" He asked me the worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, nothing I am not use to," I said walking over to the closet, opening it and closing it behind me. I sat down on the floor and curled into the fetal position, rocking myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Petunia," Gerard was calling for me. "Petunia."

I stood up, opened the door and walked out. "Yes?" As I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Listen, he went out."

"Are you hungry, I'll go make breakfast."

"No, that's not it. It's time for you to do that favor for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Untie me."

"No, Petunia, won't do that," I said shaking my head fast.

"I promise that when I am done, you can tie me up again, okay?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth. "I can't." I whispered.

"Petunia, do you trust me," my eyes averted to Gerard and I nodded my head silently. "Then please come and untie me." I did as he told me and he got up from the bed and went down the hall to his office. I followed him, watching everything that he did and he went through some papers. Then scribbled one, crossing stuff out and rewriting things. Picking up the phone, I watched him dial a number and I started to feel paranoid. Walking from the room and listening to for destroya, afraid of the beating that I would get if he did find me. "Yes, he'll be back soon. He might be back before you get here," Gerard told the person on the other line. "Listen, there is a girl here with him. I changed my will, if anything happens to me, everything and I mean everything goes to her. Do you understand? No. No. I'm serious. I know what I am doing. I love her. You heard me, I am in love with her. I know it has only been a week, but fuck, you just know when they are the one." I walked into the doorway and looked at him. "I got to go. Tell Mikey, that I love him, if I don't make it out of this. Good bye." He said hanging up the phone, his eyes on me and he stood up walking towards me.

"Do you love me?" I said to him as my eyes finding something in his eyes that I never saw in destroya's and I could only guess that it must be love.

"With all my heart," he said putting his hands on both of my cheeks. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly but I didn't respond. "Don't be afraid," he said. "I am going to get you out of this." He said and he grabbed my hand, he led me down the hall to the bedroom that we have been in and he laid me down on the bed. "I am going to show you what it feels like to love someone."

He climbed over me and he kissed my lips softly, this time I responded back and he taught me as we went a long. Gerard's tongue explored my mouth and he pushed my shirt up, caressing my breasts and nipples softly. I had never been kissed or touched this way. It was a whole new experience for me. His mouth traveled down to my neck and he helped me take my shirt off then continued his trail of soft kisses down my body. He pushed my pants down at the waist and kissed down as he pushed my pants further down. His mouth found my pussy and he buried his tongue inside of me. He was making me moan like I never had before and when he pulled his tongue out, he looked up at me. He pushed his hard cock inside me and began to fuck me. He kissed me deeply while he played with my nipples.

"You're so beautiful, Petunia," he said as he moved in and out of me, "I want you to cum for me."

I was moaning so loudly and breathless. It never felt this good with destroya. I never felt anything like this with him. My body was reacting differently to Gerard's and that was when I felt it, I felt what it was like to have an orgasm for the first time. I yelled out, he did too and I realized that he was cumming inside of me as his lips attacked mine once again.

"Well, how fucking cute is this," we heard from the doorway and I scurried off of the bed, pulling my clothes on as I did. "What a fucking whore."

Gerard climbed off the bed. "She is not a whore. Do not talk to her like."

"You think just because you are untied that you are all big and bad," he laughed almost evilly and Gerard stood in front of me protecting me as he pulled his pants on."You too were made for each other, it is too bad you won't be around much longer. I don't need either one of you." That was when we all stopped. We all heard the banging on the door. Destroya pulled out a gun and pointed it as us. "Called in the cavalry, huh?" 

"Don't shoot," I yelled going in front of Gerard. The banging on the door got louder and I could see that he was growing more anxious by the second. That was when he shot and when he shot, Gerard lunged himself in front of me and fell to the floor.

He ran from the room like the bastard that he is and I fell to Gerard's side. For the first time in so long my eyes filled with tears and I was afraid. I was afraid I was losing the only person that I ever loved. "Gerard," I said as I began to cry and my fingers pushed on the wound that was in his chest.

He was gasping for air but he still tried to speak. "Petunia," he breathed out more then said, "I lllove you."

"I love you too," my bloody hand rose to his face, "don't leave me."

"Kisss me," he said gasping harder now.

Leaning down, I kissed him softly, his lips touched mine and then his body fell limp. I rocked back and forth as the tears flowed from my eyes. Looking around, I saw someone step into the room that was not destroya. "Who did this?" He asked but I couldn't respond because my sobs were so fast and sudden. He left the room and I heard the commotion at the bottom of the stairs. Carefully, I placed Gerard's body onto the floor as if it were as delicate as a porcelain doll. Kissing his forehead, I got up and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The tears still fell from my eyes, as I made my way down the stairs and outside. The numbness that was taking over my body was different then what I had felt my whole life. I didn't even realize that it was because I had found my hope of silver lining and it was taken from me before I could even properly grasp it. My eyes fell on the crowds of people. It was something I had never seen before. Not that I cared there was that many, but I watched them because they had all surrounded destroya in the middle of the field. I kept close to the house, my back against it. As I slid from the front door down to the end and tried to remain invisible in the bushes.

They tied destroya to a giant wooden stake that was in the ground. He was screaming at them all the insults that he could muster up. Then it got very quiet. "The punishment of death is death."

"You can't kill me, this is America and I have my rights," he said spitting in the guys face.

"Clarence," the man called out and a man rushed forward with a bucket of brush and twigs, then spread it underneath destroya. He then doused the brush and twigs with some sort of liquid. The man that originally talked brandished a matchbook. "No one will miss scum like you," he said striking the match.

"Nooooo!" Destroya yelled out as the flames spread quickly and he screamed out in flames. The smell of burning flesh hit me and I had to cover my nose as not to be consumed by it.

"Are you the girl Gerard told me about?" I looked quickly over at a man I did not know and backed up further down the house away from him. "Wait, I just want to talk to you."

Another guy had walked up next to her. "Was she involved in Gerard's kidnapping?"

My eyes grew wide and I feared the same thing that had happened to destroya. I fled away from the men, even though they called after me and were fast on my heels. I ran for my life through the trees and at the end I reached a rocky cliff. Turning I saw them in pursuit of me and I jumped off of the embankment. They didn't follow me and I heard them saying they wouldn't follow. When I reached the bottom, I ran again, over to the patch of trees to the side. I ran and ran. I pushed branches out of the way and they would strike back hitting me. I could feel the stinging from open cuts and scratches. 

I suddenly reached an opening and I stumbled and fell to the ground. Looking up, I saw a little cottage and I looked around but no one was anywhere to be seen. Cautiously, I made my way over to the house. The front door was wide open and I made my way in. The whole house was furnished. There was toys too which made my eyes grow wide at the thought of actually touching it. On the table there was a note, walking over I picked it up and began to read it. If I had been paying any attention, I would of realized that before I jumped off that cliff that I could barely speak let alone read. 

It was then as I read the letter that I heard Gerard's voice in my head. "My Dearest Petunia, I will be around to see you soon. In the meantime, all this is for you. For everything that you missed and everything that I can give you. Yours Eternally, Gerard." I smiled to myself and put the note back on the table. Then I made my way over to the toys. I picked up a couple of the barbies and walked outside with them. I sat on the stone of the sidewalk. The sun was high in the sky, for the first time I really felt it on my skin and smiled. 

For the first time in my life, I felt alive and I was finally getting my ever after. I played with one of the barbie's hair. "I can't have all your names be barbie," I said to her, "How about you be a flower too, you can be Daisy." I put her down on to her feet and made her pretend to walk, "and you can be my first girl friend." I sat there and played not realizing that the sun never set, that I never grew tired or hungry. For the first time in all of my existence, I was at peace, as I waited for Gerard to come and as we all know there is only one place in life where everything is at peace. Maybe it was best that I didn't know, that for all the wrong that had been given to me in my life that blissful happiness was my heaven. After all, I wasn't really allowed to live my life and honestly, if I had then where I was now wouldn't be so perfect.


End file.
